


Vapor

by Sapiens_Trot



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Group Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Mysticism, Out of Character, Psichology, Slash, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapiens_Trot/pseuds/Sapiens_Trot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не всегда у Себастьяна все прекрасно получается, бывают и проколы...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vapor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sivilla](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sivilla).



> написано под песню Skillet - Vapor, и, как мне кажется, название песни как нельзя лучше соответствует фанфику.

Он был выше и сильнее. Красивее. Совершенный, остроумный и добрый. 

Сиэль мрачно всматривался в глаза отца. Даже нарисованные, они буквально лучились синевой – глаза, вот единственное, в чем он был похож на отца. Волосы у него немного, чуточку, всего лишь на полтона – но светлее.

И этот проклятый портрет – вечное воспоминание о том, каким молодой граф Фантомхайв мог бы стать, но не станет никогда. Он просто не дорастет до того возраста, когда один лишь его взгляд будет кружить женщинам головы, а приглашение на танец будет самым лучшим, что может случиться с девушкой за всю ее жизнь.

Отец был красив, благороден и умен – и не боялся опасности. Сиэль ее тоже не боится, но что толку, если он никогда не станет похож на него?!  
Мальчишка горько смотрит на портрет, проводя рукой по чуть липковатой поверхности. Опять Мэйлин не вытирает пыль, негодная девчонка!

Ему грустно при воспоминаниях. Большой и сильный, отец, казалось, тогда мог весь мир победить, стоило ему захотеть. Сиэль до сих пор помнил его крепкие руки, подбрасывающие малыша сына до самых небес, и запах – горьковатый, чуть пряный. Так пах дорогой алкоголь – изысканно и ненавязчиво, так пахли цветы – лишь у них мог быть такой сильный запах.

И теперь, с годами, он все больше сожалел об утраченных возможностях – они с отцом так много чего и не успели вместе сделать.

Но портрет нужно убрать. Слишком часто при взгляде на него Сиэль ловил себя на мысли, что изображенный на нем человек все же был лучшим из людей – лучший во всем. И иногда, в моменты помешательства (так ему казалось), он явственно видел, как портрет улыбается ему. Но не доброй отцовской улыбкой, нет. Человек на портрете медленно растягивал губы в странной усмешке, узким языком проходился по губам, увлажняя их, и Сиэль в смущении отводил глаза.   
Ведь не могла его реакция быть нормальной, правда? Да и видел это он от усталости, всего лишь воображение разыгралось.

В кабинет бесшумно проскользнул дворецкий, как всегда, ощущая плохое настроение господина.

\- Себастьян, немедленно убери этот портрет!

Дворецкий в недоумении останавливается, не вполне уверенный, что правильно понял мальчика.

\- Портрет господина Винсента?

\- Да, именно, – Сиэль раздражен не на шутку и Микаэлис не решается спросить у господина, в чем дело, лишь тонко улыбается. Кажется, он понимает.

\- Куда прикажете переместить картину? – Он склоняет голову в молчаливом поклоне, скрывая насмешку. Но Сиэль и сейчас еще может удивить его.

\- Сожги. 

Отцовский портрет? Сжечь? Себастьян неодобрительно качает головой, но мальчик уже не смотрит на него, внимательно читая бумаги на столе. С компанией в Сингапуре опять проблемы…

Портрет исчез со стены, но легче от этого не стало. Теперь Фантомхайв постоянно вспоминал этот нарисованный взгляд – и злился на себя, что так легко поддается эмоциям. Но через некоторое время ему удалось вернуть свое внимание работе и сосредоточиться только на ней.

За окном темнело, Сиэль уже достаточно долго разбирал бумаги, но вот, наконец, отвлекся, услышав, как отворилась дверь. Дворецкий пришел предупредить господина, что пора спать.

Вечерний ритуал был привычным и вопросов не вызывал – но когда юный Фантомхайв вошел в свою спальню, то просто остолбенел. Винсент ярко улыбался ему просто рядом с кроватью. Мальчик моргнул, не понимая, но утомленное сознание уже прояснилось, и он увидел, что это всего лишь портрет.

\- Себастьян! – ледяной тон, ясно выражающий неудовольствие. - Я же приказал сжечь портрет!

Дворецкий тонко улыбается и проводит рукой, затянутой в белоснежную перчатку, по раме.

\- Этого ли Вы хотели, мой господин?

В глазах Микаэлиса насмешка и Сиэль хмурится, не понимая ее. За окном сгущаются тени, в комнате тоже ощутимо темнеет – но это не порядочная тьма, что приносит спокойный отдых без смущающих снов – в такой тьме творятся плохие дела. Дела, на которые его ловкий дворецкий просто мастак. Сиэль не отводит взгляд от ярко пламенеющих глаз Себастьяна – и не замечает, как картина движется. Натягивается холст под прикосновением… Изнутри картины? Мальчик изумленно восклицает, когда из пустой рамы на пол шагает его отец.

Нет, не отец. Это существо лишь похоже на него, граф Винсент Фантомхайв давно умер!

\- Сиэль, мальчик мой! – призрак раскидывает руки и шагает к сыну. Прикосновение большой сильной руки, что ласково ерошит его волосы, словно приводит Сиэля в себя. Он отступает на шаг и холодно спрашивает у дворецкого объяснения.

\- Мой господин, я видел, как Вы смотрели на портрет и решил, что немного отдыха Вам не помешает, – по губам Микаэлиса змеится довольная улыбка. Он уже предвкушает, как мальчишка, смеющий повелевать им, сдастся под прикосновениями того, кого любил когда-то. Того, кого хочет. Хороший дворецкий всегда исполнит пожелания господина, пусть даже и невысказанные.

Сиэль, кусая губы, наблюдает за Винсентом. Назвать его отцом не поворачивается язык. Он пытается понять, что же задумал Себастьян на этот раз, потом вдруг улыбается.

\- Немного отдыха? Значит, он сделает то, что я захочу? – он, словно в смущении мнет подол ночной рубашки. Значит, его личный демон решил добавить немножко разврата к его душе?

\- Именно, мой господин, – Себастьян уже готов удалиться. Как бы ему не хотелось остаться и посмотреть…

Но внезапный оклик Сиэля – и демона обнимают сильные руки Винсента, блокируя движения.

\- Останься, демон. Ты тоже входишь в мою программу отдыха.

Себастьян медленно оборачивается, оказываясь лицом к лицу с Винсентом Фантомхайвом, которого сам вызвал из небытия. Господин хочет втроем? Что ж, это донельзя приятная новость…

Но Сиэль садится в удобное кресло в углу спальни, откуда открывается прекрасный обзор на происходящее. Жаль, чаю нет, но он подождет. Наблюдать изумленное лицо Себастьяна, которого Винсент мягко, но неуклонно теснит к кровати – поистине бесценно.

\- Господин? – в голосе Себастьяна неуверенность. Он мог бы вырваться, но Сиэль не отдает приказа уйти. Он лишь смотрит, как жадные руки мертвеца сдирают с идеального тела дворецкого одежду.

Себастьян хотел обмануть его, как же. Сиэль улыбается. Неужели его дворецкий думал, что он сдастся, только лишь увидев отца? Но сейчас его ожидает отличное зрелище – и он будет руководить Винсентом. И сделает с Себастьяном все то, что хотел бы сделать сам, но просто у него пока еще не хватает физических данных и опыта.

Но все это присутствует у его отца. Винсент старше и Сиэлю сейчас кажется, будто с Себастьяном – он. Это он сейчас снимает с испуганного дворецкого белоснежную рубашку, отмечая укусами каждый новый обнажившийся участок гладкой кожи – мое!

Себастьян на самом деле испугался. Если он и задумывал заниматься чем-то подобным в роли дворецкого Сиэля, то немного не так представлял себе расстановку ролей! Но удовольствие есть удовольствие – и все равно, каким путем оно получено. К тому же юный Фантомхайв, похоже, доволен…

Винсент тем временем не терял ни секунды из призрачной жизни, что была дарована ему на эту ночь. Повинуясь мысленному приказу своего маленького хозяина, он сам стал раздеваться.

Сиэль закусил губу, когда увидел это. Как же давно он хотел этого… Сильное, но в то же время гибкое и не лишенное изящества тело его отца ничуть не уступало по совершенству телу дворецкого. И сейчас они оба принадлежат ему. Мальчик не вытерпел и подошел к кровати – так было видно лучше, как мужчины, самозабвенно целуясь, ласкают друг друга. Себастьян даже пытался доминировать. Сиэль усмехнулся и его отец тут же заломил дворецкому руки над головой, припадая к шее того. Винсент кусал до крови тонкую белую кожу, оставляя метки, Себастьян, похоже, не был против, изгибаясь и стараясь прижаться внушительной выпуклостью в брюках к животу или бедрам любовника. Ощутив на шее прикосновение тонких пальцев, Микаэлис распахнул глаза. Рядом стоял Сиэль и с усмешкой слизывал с пальцев кровь. Его кровь.

\- Ты довольно неплохой на вкус.

Винсенту пришлось отпустить руки Себастьяна, чтобы снять с них обоих брюки. Сиэль с восхищением наблюдал, как постепенно обнажаются узкие бедра его дворецкого, и – белье потянулось за брюками – темная дорожка волос, идущая к паху. Тяжело шлепнулся об живот уже полностью вставший член, оставив на коже влажный след. Себастьян со стоном отпихнул Винсента и сам снял с ног ботинки и брюки. Тот не возражал, спешно раздеваясь сам.

Сиэль тихо вздохнул, в немом восхищении наблюдая за отцом. Чуть больше, чем у демона, красивый и ровный, его так и хотелось попробовать на вкус. Поэтому он, не колеблясь, немного подтолкнул Себастьяна. Тот лишь обернулся, одним взглядом уточняя приказание господина, и наклонился вперед.

Воздух в комнате был таким душным и горячим… Сиэль тихо выдохнул, когда узкие губы дворецкого с трудом приняли в себя член его отца примерно до половины. Винсент низко застонал, двигая бедрами так, чтобы глубже проникнуть в бархатную теплоту рта Себастьяна, чей узкий раздвоенный сейчас язык быстро скользил по стволу, принося наслаждение.

Сиэль недовольно нахмурился и, дождавшись, когда Себастьян вновь насадится ртом на член отца, разочарованно произнес:

\- Я думал, ты лучше в этом деле.

Ответом ему стал гневный алый взгляд, и Себастьян удвоил усилия, сейчас обманчиво легко забирая крупный член в самое горло. Винсент стонал, не переставая, больно дергая за шелковистые темные волосы, сейчас непривычно растрепанные.

Как же ему хотелось самому коснуться этих двоих прекрасных мужчин! Сиэль украдкой потер себя сквозь ночную рубашку, чуть не застонав от облегчения. Но, увы – один из них всего лишь призрак, а второй – слуга. И не стоит подавать дурной пример, или Себастьян в следующий раз решит, что ему все можно!

\- Хватит, – Микаэлис с тихим вздохом отстраняется и облизывает красные, припухшие губы, совершенно определенно усмехаясь, и Сиэль вздрагивает, ощутив голодный взгляд дворецкого на себе. Себастьян хотел его, а не Винсента. Увы, но сегодня у Сиэля запланировано совершенно другая программа…

\- Растяни его, – мальчик садится на край кровати, даже не замечая, что ерзает по прохладному шелку. Трение приносит лишь временное облегчение и нестерпимо хочется присоединиться, но он пока подождет. Винсент, усмехаясь, облизывает свои пальцы. В этот момент отец и сын похожи, как никогда – просто один чуть старше другого. Себастьян с непонятным волнением смотрит на обоих, чувствуя, что где-то он что-то упустил, это точно. Но что?

Влажные пальцы касаются его входа. Винсент действует напористо и грубо, словно ему уже не терпится оказаться внутри дворецкого – но так оно и есть. Он оглаживает нежные стеночки изнутри, раздвигает пальцы, стремясь скорее расслабить тесный вход.

Сиэль не понял, когда все вышло из-под контроля – когда отец наклонился к нему, целуя, уверенно и властно – вот тогда все и случилось. Нежные прикосновения губ словно сняли некий запрет – Винсент целовал сына не как Себастьяна, с тем он был груб и даже где-то жесток.

С сыном же мужчина вел себя нежнее, словно давая тому шанс отстраниться от собственноручно устроенного безумия – предложение равному.

Мальчик сам стащил с себя ночную рубашку, немного стесняясь своего тела – пусть он и хорошо сложен, все же против этих двоих идеальных созданий рядом он смотрится совсем не так хорошо. Отец одобрительно улыбается и тянет Себастьяна за бедра, переворачивая его и ставя на колени. Уверенное скольжение ладони по гладкой спине – и пальцы, зарывшись в черные волосы, с силой нагибают голову дворецкого вниз, буквально насаживая ртом на член Сиэля. Мальчик вскрикнул, крупно дрожа всем телом, но тут же прохладные пальцы обхватили основание его члена плотным кольцом, не давая кончить. Тонкий змеиный язык трепещуще скользнул по влажной головке и обвил ее строгим кольцом, когда Себастьян, не выдержав, низко застонал, чувствуя, как в него входит большой твердый член.

Сиэль, подаваясь в этот греховно умелый рот, даже не смотрел на дворецкого. Он наблюдал за отцом и не было для него сейчас в мире зрелища лучше. Винсент был прекрасен в эти мгновения, когда маска истинного джентльмена слетела с его лица, открыв сыну, кто он был на самом деле.

Они одинаковы. Они всегда были одинаковы, два графа Фантомхайва, что ставят честь выше жизни. И пусть один погиб, а второй, скорее всего, не проживет и года – они похожи и Сиэль как никогда сейчас чувствует их единство.

Утром он проснулся даже раньше, чем Себастьян пришел его будить. Ночное безумство длилось не слишком долго и мальчик успел выспаться. Сейчас он чувствовал себя полностью отдохнувшим, не только физически – с его души будто камень свалился, позволил не грузить себе голову заботами и мыслями об отце. Теперь он свободен.

Сиэль отодвинул штору, с усмешкой наблюдая за утренним туманом, что воровато стелился по лужайке, потом улыбнулся портрету, стоящему у камина. При дневном свете у его отца не было никакой усмешки, что виделась мальчику в минуты усталости, это был просто портрет графа Фантомхайва, Цепного Пса королевы.  
После стука вошел Себастьян с подносом, на котором был завтрак. Увидев, что господин не спит, он мягко улыбнулся и поставил поднос на небольшой столик возле кровати.

\- Себастьян, сожги портрет, – Сиэль с легкой грустью провел ладонью по тяжелой раме. Вчерашняя ночь останется с ним в воспоминаниях надолго.

Дворецкий наклоняет голову, словно ослышавшись:

\- Сжечь? Но, мой господин, это же…

\- Мне не нужно смотреть на его портрет, чтобы помнить, кто был мой отец на самом деле. Достаточно лишь взглянуть в зеркало.

И потом, смотря, как неохотно полыхает краска на картине, Сиэль улыбается. Действительно, они ведь одинаковы…


End file.
